


When we first met

by obviouslyelementary



Series: The power within us [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: 16 year old Ben, 18 year old Hux, Blow Jobs, Cadet Hux, First Time, Force-Sensitive Hux, M/M, Mind Reading, Padawan Ben, Sex, Teenagers, non canon complient, not many feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 15:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13193115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: 'As Ben spoke, Hux touched the ground, pretending to support himself. He felt it, travelling through his veins. The boy was so powerful, Hux could feel it in his bones. He had so much light and so much dark in him, it was… incredible.Hux was fascinated. And so, so lustful for that power.'





	When we first met

Hux was 18 when he met Ben Solo.

He was a cadet, recently having left his father’s academy and heading to his first real mission on field.

This mission was to pretend to be the representative of a planet close to the Outer Rim, and spy on the Republic’s plans and specially Luke Skywalker’s new plans and actions.

Of course, Hux was unsure as to why Skywalker himself would be in such a place at such a time, but then again, when he remembered that the First Order was nothing but a cell in a galaxy filled with… sympathizers of the republic, he couldn’t help but agree that if he was Skywalker, he would feel at least a little secure.

The true, weird thing was that not only Skywalker was there, but also his… students. Padawans, as the Jedi texts called.

And Hux was at least a bit fascinated by it all.

He could almost feel the force emanating from the group of children surrounding their teacher, making his hunger for it rise. But he could control himself. He had trained since he was a boy for it.

The full reunion would last a week. By the second day, Hux was already retrieving vital information for the order, having fun with others his age and trying to make use of the force that surrounded the building as Skywalker and his students wondered around, using it.

In the darkness of his room, he used it and calibrated it to his own skin.

His eyes, instead of red, would look blue. Bluer than usual, he saw. An uncharacteristic shade of blue.

There was too much light in the force where Skywalker was. He couldn’t fully use what he had learned from the dark side. But it was enough.

Enough to make himself have fun.

 

On the third day, he noticed him. A boy, not older than himself, probably much younger actually, sitting in a corner, playing with a marble ball, making it go up and down.

As he saw the boy, the hair in his arms stuck up, and his body shivered with want, lust, desire.

Not for the boy, but for what was hidden himself him. The pure, utter strength of the dark side, pulling Hux towards him like nothing ever had.

He wanted this kid’s power, and he wanted it now.

Hux placed his glass on the closest table and said goodbye to his friends before slowly walking towards the boy. As he walked, the boy didn’t seem to notice his presence, and Hux found that he hadn’t, because as Hux stopped in front of him, and stood, the boy caught a glimpse of his foot and gasped, looking up scared, the marble ball falling from his hands and sliding away.

“I-I wasn’t-” he said, jumping up, and Hux raised his eyebrow. The boy was Hux’s size, but his face was… young. Weirdly young. His eyes, too wide and brown and innocent for whatever age he actually was. His hair, long and untamed, falling over his face. His ears large, almost as large as his nose. His cheeks pink, shy, staring at hux as if he had three heads.

“You are one of Skywalker’s padawans, are you not?” Hux asked, and tilted his head in curiousity. The boy blinked a few times before nodding slowly.

“Yes… do you know my u-master?” the boy asked, eyes wide, and Hux stared at him, suspicious.

“Only through his deeds. What he did in the wars against the empire” he said and the boy seemed to relax a bit more. “Why?”

“Nothing. Many people tell me that I am very lucky to be… training with the biggest legend that ever existed” he said, smiling weakly and scratching the back of his head. “It gets exhausting. You don’t seem to be his fan all that much”

“I can assure you I am not” he said, and the boy smiled a bit brighter. “Now what is your name? or you want me to call you boy?” he smirked. The boy blushed.

“Ben” he said, and Hux nodded.

“Hello Ben. I am Armitage” he presented himself, bowing a bit to the boy and looking up to see him blushing even darker, staring at Hux with wide eyes. He smirked. “Now tell me Ben, any idea why Skywalker would bring his students for political business?”

“No…” he mumbled, looking away. “And the worst part? This is very, very annoying. And happens more frequently than you would think” he huffed and Hux chuckled.

“Seems upsetting for you. How old are you anyway?” he asked, even if the question had no value what so ever for his mission. He found himself curious about it, and Ben seemed to be pleased at the change of subject.

“16. And you?” he asked back, and it was time for Hux’s eyes to widen. 16? He looked 12.

“18” he said and smirked as Ben seemed to blush a bit darker. “Are you up for anything now asides from… playing with your ball?” he asked, nodding to the marble ball still rolling away from them. Ben looked at it and gasped, quickly raising his hand and making it fly to his hand.

“I-I was… am doing nothing!” he said and smiled, holding the ball tight. Hux nodded.

“Great. Come with me to the gardens” he said and nodded towards the doors before heading towards it. It was harder than he would have thought to walk normally, and not in position. He needed to act loose, at least pretend. Ben followed him without any other orders, and Hux liked that. He was obedient.

Instead of stopping by the flowers or in a bench nearby, Hux continued to walk beyond the first garden into the second one, right to a small alley with nothing. Ben followed, and as Hux stopped, Ben stopped as well.

“Anything wrong, Armitage?” he asked, and hux hummed, shaking his head.

“Nothing at all” he said and turned to Ben, raising his eyebrow and making the boy blush again. “Could you tell me a little about your teachings as a padawan?”

Ben frowned, and then slowly sat on the floor, being followed by Hux. Each was leaning against a wall of the small alley, the walls so close together their legs were touching.

“Why would you be interested in that?” Ben asked, even more curious than before, and Hux shrugged.

“I am not force sensitive, but my family is very rich and has some archives regarding the jedis and their order. I am… fascinated about the religion” he said and Ben hummed.

“I have never seen a non force user so interested in it before. Surely not interested enough to read old jedi archives” he said and chuckled, making Hux smirk. “Well, I can’t tell you much. Jedi training is usually reclusive of Jedis and padawans. But, I mean, I am sure that Luke would not be upset if I shared at least a bit of my knowledge to you”

Hux nodded for him to go on, and Ben did. He told Hux about the force, the light and dark sides, the empire and the jedi order, the time of the senate and how it fell. Hux put his own contributions out there, without getting too much into detail. After all, any slip could be his end. He was surrounded by republicans and force users, and he was alone. He would never survive and attack such as that one.

In the back of his mind, however, he wondered. He wondered about how many important information he was giving up on to know at least something, even insignificant, from someone who had the force and trained it.

As Ben spoke, Hux touched the ground, pretending to support himself. He felt it, travelling through his veins. The boy was so _powerful_ , Hux could feel it in his bones. He had so much light and so much dark in him, it was… incredible.

Hux was fascinated. And so, so lustful for that power.

He continued to hear and talk about the force with Ben for hours. They discussed most of it, and by the end of the day, when it was becoming dark, Hux stood and offered his hand to the boy.

“Come on. We need to dine and then we can keep talking” he said, and smiled. Ben blushed, nodding at him, before taking his hand and standing up with Hux. He turned around then, and stared to walk, with Ben right behind him.

And perhaps, he realized, it wouldn’t be as bad to have Ben following him around like that all the time.

 

 

At dinner, they were separated. Hux went to the main hall to eat with the rest of the republic representatives while Skywalker’s students went to the reclusion of their training rooms to meditate and then eat together.

Skywalker had some… strange training techniques.

After dinner, however, Hux did not even need to look. As he turned to his room’s hallway, he was stopped by Ben, who had been waiting right in the corner.

“Oh lord!” Hux gasped, jumping back as Ben looked at him apologetically.

“Sorry” he mumbled, blushing, and Hux watched him with… something settling inside himself. The boy was too cute, too innocent for his own good. “I did not mean to scare”

“It is fine” Hux said, fixing his clothes and hair. “You were waiting for me, weren’t you?” he asked, now curious, and Ben nodded, biting his bottom lip out of nervousness. “Very well. Come with me”

Ben did as told, following Hux again towards his room. He opened the door with his scan card and let ben inside before following himself. He locked the door and walked towards the bed, sitting on it and watching as Ben awkwardly stood in front of him.

“I…”

“Take a sit” Hux said, before him, and ben blushed deeper, nodding and slowly making a chair come towards him. He sat exactly where he was standing, and Hux watched, amused, before he started to make himself comfortable.

It was his own room after all.

“I was wondering if you would still like… like to… talk about the force” Ben said, trying to keep the small talk going as Hux undid his boots and pulled them off. He did the same with his socks, and then with the coat he wore over his official shirt.

“Of course. You can talk to me while I change”

Upon that phrase, he felt something shifting in the force. Suddenly he could feel Ben’s presence way more accentuated in his surroundings. When he looked up to him, Ben’s cheeks were red, and his eyes averted to the side.

Hux felt a smirk creeping up on his face.

That was wonderful.

“W-wouldn’t it… be wiser if I… waited? Outside?” Ben asked, his voivce trembling ever so slightly, and Hux hummed.

“What for? I don’t have anything you haven’t seen in yourself before” he said, and oh force if that statement didn’t make Ben’s entire face and neck become red.

“O-okay” was all the boy was able to answer. Hux was loving it.

He turned around to face his bed as he stood, opening his shirt and letting it slide off his arms, his undershirt still there.

“Keep telling me about your training” he said, and he felt Ben nodding.

Now the boy was staring at him as he changed.

“Well… aside from what… what I told you ear… earlier… we also train for… we…” Ben started, or tried to, as Hux removed his shirt and started to undo his pants. Instead of continuing, however, he stopped. “You are hurt”

Hux frowned.

“What that has to do with anything?” he asked, turning only his head to stare at ben. He looked up from Hux’s back to his face, and bit his lip.

“You are hurt” he said and stood up. Before Hux could turn around, to cover himself, Ben’s fingertips were pressing lightly against his back.

Hux felt breathless, so he turned his head back, holding his undershirt tight against his chest. Ben was so unlike Snoke…

When Snoke touched him after the island, Hux felt the force, he felt cold, death, anger and fear. He felt power, and ruin, but mostly control. SO much control. So much strength.

Now this _boy_ , _Ben_ , _Skywalker’s student_ … It was so different.

It was so warm, gentle. It filled every part of his mind that was empty with a sense of serenity, of peace and quiet. It was so quiet. And there was… so much _more_ control.

“Why are you touching me?” he asked, after a few seconds, finally able to control his voice as he stayed still. He couldn’t give in to his wishes to make use of the force that surrounded him. If a Skywalker student found out… he was doomed.

At that, Ben pulled his hands away.

“We learn healing. I can heal you”

Hux turned around quickly, staring at Ben as he stared back. His warm, brown eyes were digging holes in Hux’s soul, making his heartbeat quicken, his stomach turn. What was happening?

“Heal me?” he asked, frowning. He knew he had scars on his back, mostly because of his father and the academy, but they were all healed. Ben, in any case, nodded.

“Yes. I am the best healer in my class” he said, and smiled softly. “I can make the scars go away. If you want”

“No, thank you” he said, after a few seconds of silence. He could still listen to his father saying that scars were the only true reminders and proofs of what one had gone through to achieve their place in the food chain. “I am grateful, however”

“No problem” Ben said, smiling, and then sat down again. Hux let his clothes down, sitting in front of Ben shirtless, with his pants open. Suddenly, like a flash, the student’s calm demeanor left him again and he was once again blushing, trying not to stare that much to Hux’s chest or… anywhere truly. Hux found it adorable.

“So. You are a healer, hun?” he asked, and Ben nodded, looking away at the paintings on the wall. Hux smirked again, and leaned closer, holding ben’s chin and making him turn towards him. “Why are you afraid of looking at me?”

“I-I’m n-not” he squeaked out, and Hux chuckled.

“Then why are you looking away?”

Ben stayed quiet for a long, long time. He swallowed thick, looking at Hux’s eyes, and then down his face to his lips, and then chest and stomach and… he blushed, and closed his eyes, breathless.

“I-I…”

“Ben? Why are you fighting it?” he asked, softly, feeling something on the force surrounding them change. Suddenly, there was so much conflict.

“I-I can’t” he breathed out, but then opened his eyes and they were dark. Oh, so very dark. “It’s not the Jedi way!”

“You are not a Jedi yet” Hux said, firmly, and Ben bit his lip, his glance moving down to Hux’s lips once again. He held back a smirk, so he wouldn’t give in as to what he was doing. “have you ever kissed anyone?”

Ben blushed deeply, and his head shook slowly.

“N-no” he mumbled, his voice a bit wonky. It was so cute. Hux was loving it.

“And do you think Skywalker has never kissed anyone just because he is a jedi?” he pushed, and Ben bit his lip, hard.

“H-he has…” he mumbled, his eyes now fixated on hux’s lips. Wonderful. That was what he wanted.

“So why don’t you try it? I want to kiss you. Do you want to kiss me?” he asked, leaning in a bit more. Ben swallowed thick again, and then nodded slowly.

“Y-yes…” he mumbled, leaning in with Hux, eyes drifting back to Hux’s. They were so needy, so desperate and _dark_. “C-can… Can I…”

“Of course” he breathed out, and waited. He didn’t want to scare ben away. So, he stood still, eyes staring at Ben’s as he watched Hux for a while before closing the distance.

And oh dear force if Hux didn’t feel it.

The conflict surrounding them disappeared, and the force was let loose. Hux could feel the power in his veins, wanting to come out, to be used. He could feel the strength of his heart, of his soul, and between it all, he felt it. Ben. He could feel ben as in individual, something he had never been able before.

Their lips were pressed in such an innocent manner, and hux already felt so much. So, in search for more, he pressed. One of his hands reached for Ben’s neck, holding his nape and making him gasp against his lips. At it, he slipped his tongue, curious and in _need_ , his second hand reaching for Ben’s waist to pull him closer.

Suddenly, their sitting position seemed way too uncomfortable.

Without thinking twice, Hux pulled Ben towards himself. Also without proper thinking, ben followed, his body leaning forward and using hux’s tug to easily stand and then fall over him, Hux’s legs spread to accommodate Ben between them.

Suddenly, Hux was laying down, with ben hovering him, the padawan’s hands supporting his weight by pressing against the bed next to Hux’s head.

And while Hux’s reason knew he had to be calm and take it slow not to scare the boy over him, the force inside and surrounding him made his hand move to Ben’s hair, tugging on it, while the second travelled down his waist, past his ass to his thigh, squeezing it.

The breathless moan Ben let against his mouth was more than enough for Hux to feel his own body warming up for the boy.

Suddenly, there was no reason in his actions. He was acting by pure instinct, which was unusual and surprising for someone with so much self control as Hux.

But the force… it had its ways of controlling the ones it wanted.

Hux growled into Ben’s mouth, and his hands gripped onto the boy’s robes, pulling him to the side and rolling with him, their kiss breaking apart as Hux positioned himself over Ben, the boy under him looking up with his face red and lips bright pink and wet and his eyes dark, oh so dark.

He had no second thoughts about grabbing that damn piece of cloth around Ben’s waist and pulling its knot free. And instead of being scared, as Hux thought ben would be, he simply pulled the sides of his robe to help Hux to remove it.

But Hux’s patience was short.

The robes hadn’t even being fully removed, just pushed to the side, letting Ben’s torso visible, when Hux grabbed his wrists and pressed them over his head. At the movement alone, Ben let out a moan and his back arched upwards as he bit his lip. Hux was mesmerized. He leaned down, breathing against Ben’s chest and making the boy shiver.

“Ar… Armitage please” he gasped out, biting his lip right after, and Hux looked up, his chin brushing against Ben’s chest.

He decided against answering, simply moving forward and pressing his nose to ben’s jaw. The boy’s breathing skipped for a moment before he moaned, softly, quietly. Hux then started to kiss his neck and jaw, making Ben shiver and tremble, moaning very softly, almost like meows, his hands gripping on air as his chest moved up and down with his heavy breathing.

Hux then slowly scratched his teeth against Ben’s neck, his eyes closing as the softest sounds started to come out of the boy, soft and sweet moans and gasps intoxicating the air that was already doing crazy things to Hux.

“Keep them there” he said, firmly, against Ben’s ear. Then, he slowly let go from his wrists, fingers sliding down his clothed arms, and slightly reluctant, Ben kept his arms still, now gripping awkwardly onto the sheets. He watched Hux, trying to look down at him as he slowly slid his nose and lips down ben’s neck, collarbones and chest.

Ben’s breathing and heartbeats were so erratic.

Hux kissed the middle of his chest, right over his sternum, watching as a shiver went right through Ben’s entire body. He smirked, and continued with the soft kisses all the way down, kissing the middle of ben’s stomach, his belly button, all the way where his happy trail started.

Ben trembled under him, and Hux hummed, sliding his hands down to ben’s pants.

Then, he looked up, and the boy was staring at him through lenses of lust and want.

Ben gave him a small nod, and Hux smirked wider, his fingers holding onto the rim of ben’s pants, pulling them down, not really surprised when he saw that he had no underwear.

“Armitage” Ben called, his voice broken out of want, and Hux looked up at him as his hands continued to pull the pants agonizingly slow. Ben froze for a second, and Hux smirked, feeling the pants sliding easier now that everything was free. The boy blushed, but then stared at Hux, determined. “May I take off the rest of your clothing?”

“When you ask so nicely” he said, and smirked, kneeling up. Upon doing so, he was expecting to move forward and let Ben take his pants off. Instead, Ben sat up, his robes falling from his shoulders. He quickly pushed them all off right away, and by their position, ben was just slightly taller than his crotch.

And oh force if that did not give Hux some dreams right there.

Fucking Ben’s mouth would be so easy like this.

Hux controlled himself, however, simply watching as Ben pulled his pants off. And Ben did it, slowly, looking up at hux’s face and then down to his crotch, stopping when his pants were by his knees, with no more room to go down. Then, he moved to his underwear, biting his bottom lip as his face heated up.

_Fuck fuck fuck_

Hux frowned deeply and looked at Ben, before his eyes widened.

Was that… him?

_I can’t believe I’m doing this, oh force._

The voice continued to speak inside his head, making Hux confused and… excited. He could…  he could hear Ben’s thoughts. And apparently, ben couldn’t hear his.

That was amazing.

They were _connecting_.

“Come on ben. Don’t be shy” he encouraged as he noticed the boy was taking too long to pull his underwear off. Ben snapped his head up and swallowed thickly, smiling shyly.

“Okay” he whispered.

 _How does someone like Armitage even feels interested in me?_ He thought.

With a sigh, Ben pulled off the underwear hux was wearing and bit his lip at the half hard member in front of his face.

_Oh no, what do I do, holy shit I never-man-force help me._

Hux held back his laugh and moved down, pulling Ben’s face up and staring at his dark, warm chocolate brown eyes.

“Relax, pretty thing” he whispered, and ben shivered at the petname, nodding and biting his lip. He moved forward, making ben move back until he was laying down again. “Let me show you how it is done”

_Oh kriff._

Hux would not be able not to laugh at some point.

He slid his fingers over Ben’s body slowly, and moved his head down in front of his crotch. And kriff, Ben was _hard_. But then again, Hux couldn’t really imagine how he felt at all. Hux was experienced. It took him usually a bit more than just touching to make him really hard. But he was also a teen, so it wasn’t super complicated.

Slowly, he wrapped his hand around Ben, teasing the tip and making the boy gasp loudly and arch his back.

“A-Armitage!” he moaned, bucking his hips up as his hands gripped onto the sheets.

_Oh my oh my oh my too good kriff calm down Ben!_

He chuckled quietly to himself, knowing that Ben’s thoughts were too loud for him to hear. Then, he hummed, getting his mouth slick with saliva before he opened it up and slid Ben’s dick inside his mouth.

Ben made no verbal sound, seeming too lost in the feeling to vocalize what he was savoring. However, in his mind, there were so many screams and moans and whines at the same time, that Hux himself had to let out a soft, quiet moan around him to appease to his own excitement.

Through the force, he could feel how much pleasure ben felt, and in consequence, he felt part of the same pleasure in himself.

Slowly, he licked and sucked the tip of his cock, watching as Ben whined between teeth and lip, his knuckles turning white against the sheets. His body trembled and shivered under Hux, specially as he moved his head in a certain way. Then, hux moved one hand up, touching Ben’s stomach, close to his dick, and pressing down. That movement alone made the boy whimper, and buck his hips up, his cock right into hux’s mouth. Both moaned at it, Ben louder than Hux, of course.

He was so sensitive.

Slowly, but precisely, Hux started to bob his head, making sure to keep watching ben and keep hearing his thoughts.

Then, Hux pulled away from him, and kissed up his stomach, making Ben whine quietly and then shiver, now much more relaxed, his eyes narrowed as he stared at Hux. His cock, hard and leaking, was against his stomach, and his body kept trembling, much to Hux’s delight.

When he reached ben’s chest, he moved to one nipple, licking the nub slowly and taking the sound that left Ben’s mouth as a prize. Then, he scratched his teeth against it and sucked, making Ben whimper and move one hand to Hux’s hair.

Suddenly, it was all Hux wanted.

He bit down the nipple enough to hurt, and Ben whined loudly, tugging his hair and wrapping his legs around his waist. Hux moaned, grinding down against Ben and feeling the boy buck up back, moaning loudly. He kissed up the student’s shoulder and neck, keeping his rubs and grinding slow, calculated, moaning against his ear as Ben let himself go, whining and moaning and groaning as he kept rutting against Hux as a desperate animal searching for release.

“Don’t hold back” Hux whispered and Ben nodded feverously, hips working faster as he rubbed himself against hux. He wasn’t all that innocent either, grinding back down and kissing and biting ben’s neck again and again.

He felt Ben melting under him, moans becoming louder, body weaker, trembling more, and Hux quickly reached between them, holding their dicks on his own hand, stroking them together as he looked up and decided to kiss Ben again, right on the mouth, hard and messy as they moaned and gasped and kissed.

It was a mess, and usually Hux was no fan of messes. But as they reached their peak, incredibly together – even if hux knew the force was responsible for it somehow – he did not regret his decision a bit.

_So good._

Hux smiled at how lazy his thoughts sounded, and slowly he pulled them away from each other, grabbing his shirt and cleaning both of them up just slightly. He looked at Ben, and as he stared back, he shivered, his face sleepy, so sleepy.

Smiling, Hux covered them both and threw their clothes away as he pulled Ben close to himself. Of course, normally Hux would have told him to leave, but the boy was Skywalker’s student, and if Hux wanted to find more things out, he needed to be sweet to him.

So, he turned the lights off and held Ben close to himself, falling asleep in seconds, and hoping the boy wouldn’t mind it all.

He was, for some reason, too tired to move.

 

 

On the next day, he woke up alone, with a small note next to him saying ‘meet me in the gardens after lunch’ in a very fancy handwriting. Hux rubbed the sleep off his eyes, and then looked around, still feeling some kind of presence around him.

He sighed and hummed, standing up and getting ready for the day.

He ate breakfast, talked to some people around the halls, and ate lunch. Then, he met Ben in the gardens, and they talked.

They weren’t as connected as they were the night prior, but they were talking and ben couldn’t stop staring at him with those… eyes.

There was something different about them that Hux couldn’t truly pintpoint.

That night, they slept together again, and then talked a bit before going to sleep. The next day was the same, and at night, they met.

That night, however, they didn’t do anything. Ben laid next to Hux and he stared. Both stared.

“What is it, Ben?” Hux asked, moving closer. His heart was beating faster, but not in… the usual way. Something was weird. He reached up, slowly sliding one strand of Ben’s hair away from his face, to let him see it better. Ben was staring at him, eyes mysterious. Convoluted.

“Armitage” he said, and Hux nodded for him to continue. “We will never see each other again”

Hux frowned.

“What?”

“After this reunion ends… you will return to your planet and I will go back to my training… and none of this… none of this will have ever mattered” he said, and his eyes became hurt. Upset. Hux frowned deeper, and he moved closer, wrapping one arm around Ben’s waist.

“You are wrong. All of this have mattered. To me at least” he said. It was a lie. None of it mattered, and all he wanted was to get on ben’s good side to learn more about the force and the republic. He had to be a good actor, however. “Hasn’t it mattered to you?”

“Yes…” he whispered, and looked down, and something inside Hux flickered. He pulled his head up, and smiled.

“Then it was all worth it, even if we never see each other again”

Ben blinked at him, quietly, and his eyes started to tear up, but he remained strong, not dropping one single tear.

“Will you remember me? Five, ten years from now?” he asked, and Hux was 100% sure he wouldn’t.

“Yes” he whispered, and Ben smiled weakly, rubbing his eyes.

“I will never forget you” he mumbled and moved closer, nuzzling on hux’s chest

Something flickered against inside Hux, and he felt a light pain in his chest, that was probably pity for the boy who thought he actually cared.

Even if Hux admitted to himself later on that he had cared at least a little too much for the sweet looking, kind brown eyed boy.

“Are you going to sleep so soon?” he asked, curiously after the moment was over, and Ben looked back up at him, smiling softly.

“Actually I was wondering if I could fix your scars”

He hummed, and then sighed before nodding.

“Sure”

He removed his shirt quickly, putting it away and laying on his back. Ben moved closer, placing his hand over his chest and watching as the force acted through him. Hux could feel it, when it moved from Ben to his own body. Slowly, but earlier than he thought possible, the scars already treated were fading away, turning the ripped skin into smooth, light skin again.

It was a perfect job, he had to admit.

After around an hour, all scars were gone and Ben was clearly very tired. He laid down on Hux, nuzzling on his chest and closing his eyes. Hux stood still for a moment or two before he decided to finally sleep as well as Ben was.

He closed his eyes, and let himself fall into a deep, but comfortable slumber

 

 

He woke up, however, with someone standing over him.

As he opened his eyes, being awaken by the force, he stared right to the eyes of none other than Luke Skywalker. And he did not look pleased.

 _Leave_.

Hux stared back at him and frowned. His arms wrapped tighter around Ben, who was still sleeping calmly in his arms, snoring softly.

_Leave. I know you can hear me._

Hux raised an eyebrow. Skywalker almost growled.

_I know who you are. If you value your life, I suggest you go._

Skywalker reached for his lightsaber, and Hux froze. Then, he nodded, and quickly slid away from Ben, staring at the jedi Master as he grabbed his stuff.

_Leave the planet. Now. And never talk to my nephew again._

Nephew?

Hux stole a quick glance towards Ben before grabbing his bags and walking out of the room.

Nephew?

Of Luke Skywalker?

He smirked.

Wow, he ended up in a big luck then, even if he couldn’t continue what he really wanted to continue.

Oh well. He had more information than he needed.

And he was pleasantly surprised.

 

 

The left the planet that night. He left nothing for Ben to wake up, he had had no time, but even if he did, he wouldn’t have left anything there anyway.

He was too busy gathering his thoughts as the ship made its way home to the First Order. To SNoke.

His datapad was now filled with Republic and force knowledge.

And he couldn’t be more pleased.

**Author's Note:**

> I gotta say, not even close to my best work. But in any case, it is here, so Kudos and Comments are always appreciated


End file.
